


The Willow of Alistra

by Pineapple Cake (Serapphire)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angels, Demons, Fairies, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Modern Fantasy, Modern Royalty, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serapphire/pseuds/Pineapple%20Cake
Summary: This story is based off of a long-standing two person roleplay scenario that I have worked on for seven years. Finally, it comes to life as a written story in one voice.





	The Willow of Alistra

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a long-standing two person roleplay scenario that I have worked on for seven years. Finally, it comes to life as a written story in one voice.

This story is a work in progress, to be updated every week on Saturday. Please stay tuned for the first chapter!


End file.
